This invention, in general, relates to social networking and more specifically relates to location based dynamic social networking.
Social networking services allow users to create and join social groups with common interests and activities. Most of the social networking services are web based, where users form virtual communities make friends, and look for other users with common interests. Social networking websites allow users to create personal profiles, upload pictures, post messages, etc.
Typically, a subscriber creates a general profile on a social networking website. The general profile created by the subscriber may be accessed and viewed by other subscribers of the website. Although, the subscriber may join multiple virtual communities, the same general profile is associated with each of the user's virtual communities. The single general profile does not allow the subscriber to project specific profiles focused on the social context or the interest of a social community. Moreover, in order to attract multiple subscribers to view the general profile, the subscriber may have to include a large amount of personal information in the general profile.
Even if a comprehensive personal profile of the subscriber is made accessible to other subscribers, the other subscribers may not be able to assess the true personality of the subscriber. Web based social networking services indeed enable geographically remote users to establish contacts with each other. However, web based social networking may not provide a satisfactory social interaction platform, and do not take into account factors determining the social compatibility among potential contacts or friends.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system for location based dynamic social networking. The system disclosed herein integrates the existing features of web based social networking and enable existing social networks to be tailored to enhance communications in different social contexts and locations.